


selfish (that's me)

by alateni



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending tho, Light Angst, M/M, i wrote it in one sitting straight burn for like two and a half hours omg, i wrote this instead of studying for my exams oh my lord, im actually pretty proud of how this turned out, prince AU, royal au, seungcheol is mentioned for like two lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alateni/pseuds/alateni
Summary: Kim Mingyu is selfish. He’s a spoiled child, has been ever since he was a baby, and even now, practically a grown man, he was still as self-interested and pampered since the day Minghao had met him (and Minghao and Mingyu have known each other for a while).





	

Kim Mingyu is selfish. He’s a spoiled child, has been ever since he was a baby, and even now, practically a grown man, he was still as self-interested and pampered since the day Minghao had met him (and Minghao and Mingyu have known each other for a while). As the youngest son to the king, Mingyu was really something spectacular. Well, per the Court that is. He was the golden child, never going to be king, but definitely deserving of a high, official position. And he shone from the praise laid down upon him by his tutors and peers.

Athletic, intelligent, and friendly, Mingyu was everything a person could ask for. A true Adonis. He learned quickly, and was creative and logical at the same time. At the ripe age of twelve he had already learned two languages and was working on learning a third, as well as being educated in secondary school level maths and sciences. He was fit – built even – and excelled in all sports and physical activities (archery being his favourite). And socially, socially was where Mingyu was the best. His handsome face and impish personality drew everyone within a hundred-meter radius towards him, and his clumsy antics and kind smile kept them there.

As a prince, Mingyu had always known how to entertain a crowd. Whether that be through little tricks and performances or just speaking, Mingyu was an ace at making connections and relationships with those otherwise stoic and unfriendly individuals. It was probably his best trait, and the king knew of that very well. So, while he was smart and strong, his tutors were told to focus on his sociality. After all, even though Mingyu was a jack-of-all-trades, his older brothers had already covered the intelligence, leadership, and military roles. All that was left for Mingyu was the life of a diplomat.

There had been talks actually, before Mingyu was of age, of skipping over his eldest brother and giving the crown directly to him. A couple of nobles were for the venture, citing that Mingyu was more open and friendly than his brother, but the decision was eventually vetoed. First, it would cause too much unnecessary hatred and tension between the royal family – something that was already tense and strained as it was. Secondly, Mingyu himself had denied the position. Even at a young age he felt that he wouldn’t do well as a king, he was friendly, smart, and lithe, but he wasn’t a good leader. Not at all.

Mingyu was very easy to manipulate. A little flattery, a lot of bullshit, and you could have Mingyu believing every word you spoke. Minghao knew this, which is why he had told Mingyu to read and learn more – so he would be able to sort through the lies and the truths. But Mingyu was still too trustworthy. He was very much a child in nature, despite his height, and was taken by myths and stories and all those supernatural things that little children were enchanted by. Not a very good trait for a prince, much less a king. So, no, Mingyu knew he wouldn’t be a good king, and an even worse commander.

He was too kind, too friendly. There was no way he could be harsh and strict enough on his soldiers. Yet the prince was always the fidgety individual. Sitting at a desk and studying – though he was good at it – proved to be too tiring for the young man, and he would often flee his lessons before they were finished – meaning there was absolutely no way Mingyu would grow up to become a scholar.

So, a diplomat he became. And he liked his job (or position, whatever you call it). He really did. He got to travel to different lands, meet new people every day, and just do what he liked to do best. Talk to others and learn their stories. For Mingyu was child-like, selfish yes, but infinitely curious. But everything had a downside, and for Mingyu, the only con to his career was a very, _very_ big one.

“Mingyu, for the last time you _cannot_ be doing this,” Minghao huffs, staring up at the taller man. Mingyu merely grins down at his assistant (his parents called him his servant, but Minghao had been with him ever since he was seven years old and there was no way Mingyu was going to degrade the foreign boy like that).

“I can do whatever I want,” Mingyu replies impishly, sticking his tongue out at Minghao. “I’m the prince! You can’t order me around!”

“You’re _a_ prince!” Minghao sighs, putting his hands on his hips. “There’s a difference. You’re practically disposable with how many brothers and sisters you’ve got.”

“That’s mean,” Mingyu pouts, staring down at his best friend. Well, Minghao was as close to a best friend that Mingyu could have. Growing up he wasn’t really allowed to make friends, and besides, the other kids never liked him – only the adults did. No one liked a show off after all, and Mingyu was the definition of a show off. Minghao though, he was different. He had been forced to spend time with Mingyu at first, being the son of one of Mingyu’s mom’s servants, but he never let that stop him from scolding Mingyu.

It had been a shock, the first time it happened. Mingyu had run away from one of his lessons again, easily sneaking past the guard and convincing one of the cleaning maids to keep his location a secret. He had just been about to crawl into the kitchen pantry to steal some snacks when a hand shot out from behind him and knocked him to the floor. Mingyu remembered being annoyed that his new clothes had gotten dirty, but Minghao didn’t care one little bit. The prince remembers the angry look on Minghao’s face fondly, the thinner boy had lectured him about how fortunate he was before dragging him back physically to the study room – much to the surprise of his tutor.

Ever since, Minghao had never treated Mingyu like a prince. They had always been equal whenever they were alone, although Minghao played it down a bit when they were in public, and Mingyu was infinitely grateful for that. Any time he spent with Minghao was precious – because he was treated as a normal person. Not as some freak kid who was too perfect. Not as a prodigy that was to bring the kingdom to a better place. No, Mingyu was just that. Kim Mingyu. Xu Minghao’s best friend.

“Mingyu! Are you listening to me?” Mingyu looks down, shaking his head to clear his thoughts, and smiles widely when he sees Minghao standing at the base of the tree he had climbed, hand on the bark and mouth set in a firm line.

“Maybe,” Mingyu replies slyly, smirking when a light scarlet colour appears on the tips of Minghao’s ears – signalling that he was getting angry. “But you’re always talking so much Hao, how am I supposed to know what’s important or not?”

“Everything I say is important you idiot!” Minghao finally fumes, much to Mingyu’s delight. The skinnier boy reaches up to latch onto one of Mingyu’s feet, only for the taller boy to lift them up easily – out of Minghao’s reach. Mingyu laughs out right when Minghao pouts subconsciously, admiring the downwards curve of Minghao’s lips, before a cough distracts them both.

“And what _exactly_ is going on here?” a voice asks, stern and formal. Mingyu sighs at the sight of one of his dad’s servants – the head of the staff if he remembers correctly. His name was Changui, or something like that. Mingyu hadn’t really been paying attention.

“N-nothing,” Minghao coughs awkwardly, standing up straight. Mingyu frowns as Minghao’s attention transfers from himself to Changui, and begins scowling at the official tone of Minghao’s voice.

“It doesn’t look like nothing Minghao ssi,” Changui crosses his arms across his chest. “You oversee Mingyu ssi’s supervision, and this does not look like proper service. Might I remind you of your oath to the prince and king? To be playing around like this is tarnishing Mingyu ssi’s image as well as directly disrespecting the royal family, is that what you are doing Minghao ssi?”

“No sir,” Minghao’s head hangs low, and Mingyu grits his teeth at the sight. This was what had been bothering lately. The reason he had been acting up. Though Mingyu was never a rebellious teenager, he was mischievous in his own right, and lately it had been getting worse. Which was probably why Changui had come out to check on them, and Mingyu outright sighs when Changui begins to open his mouth again – no doubt to lecture Minghao.

“What was that Mingyu ssi?” Changui looks up, before averting his eyes from Mingyu’s gaze out of respect. “Was there something you wanted to say?”

“Yeah,” Mingyu says lazily, leaning back precariously on the tree branch. He smiles at the panicked look on Changui’s face, before stopping when he spies concern flashing through Minghao’s eyes. While he wanted to teach Changui a lesson to not bother him or Minghao, Mingyu didn’t want Minghao to get in trouble – which is what would happen if he said anything. Frowning as he debated whether pissing Changui off was worth it or not, his decision is made up for him before he could even open his mouth.

“Mingyu ssi is a bit tired today,” Minghao says, bowing deeply towards Changui. “So, I took him outside for a breath of fresh air. It seems that he was feeling well enough to engage in some physical activity and we were just getting ready to go back inside when you arrived.”

“Is that so?” Changui raises an eyebrow at Minghao, the other male still in a deep bow, before moving his head towards Mingyu’s position in the tree. “Is this right your highness?”

“I guess so,” Mingyu frowns, not looking at Changui at all. His gaze never leaves Minghao’s back, mouth set in an unamused manner at the stiffness of Minghao’s posture – a stark contrast to the usual flexible and graceful pose he kept around Mingyu.

“I see,” Changui says. “Then I hope you and Mingyu ssi will be on time to attend the meeting tonight.”

“Of course,” Minghao finally straightens his back, though he keeps his eyes lowered to the floor. “My prince and I will for sure arrive as promised.”

Gritting his teeth at Minghao’s words, he glares at Changui for no particular reason. The servant widens his eyes, obviously startled at the quick change of hostility in Mingyu’s expression, before sending Minghao one last warning glare and walking away. Minghao sighs, his shoulder dropping and back curving again – previous perfect posture leaving and being replaced with a more relaxed stance, but he still kept a certain professional air around him, something Mingyu hated.

“What’s wrong?” Minghao says as Mingyu drops down from the tree branch, lest some other servant or noble catch him and blame it on Minghao once again.

“Nothing,” Mingyu says curtly, though he bites his lip and turns away when a quick look of worry and hurt passes through Minghao’s face.

“It’s something,” Minghao presses, walking behind Mingyu as the taller boy heads towards his room. He didn’t have any more lessons today (though technically he was supposed to be in the training room right now, practicing his swordsmanship, but he had actually managed to convince Minghao into letting him skip the last half hour for once – which was self-practice anyways – so it didn’t count) and there was still some time before the meeting. Mingyu wasn’t even sure what kind of meeting it was, he attending so many of them, merely there to talk and butter up the other party, that he had begin to lose interest in listening in on the details.

“Mingyu,” Minghao says again, stronger this time, voice laced with conviction. Mingyu refuses to turn around however, and instead widens his stride, until Minghao has to pick up his pace in order to keep beside him. No, not beside him – Mingyu notices and grits his teeth. Minghao stood to Minghao’s left, a little bit behind him so that he wasn’t on the same level – the spot of a servant.

“Mingyu!” Minghao finally growls as Mingyu practically slams his bedroom door shut – almost hitting Minghao before the slender boy slipped in at the last minute. Mingyu flops onto his bed, eyes facing the ceiling, but he can still feel the heat of Minghao’s gaze on him. “What is wrong with you?”

“Oh, so now you’re calling me by my name?” Mingyu spits out in lieu of a response. He shouldn’t be mad, he wasn’t even mad at _Minghao_ , and he hates fighting with the other male. Sure, they have their teasing arguments and little misunderstandings from time to time, but when Minghao got angry it was terrible. Days and sometimes weeks of the silent treatment, of cold glares and lack of skin ship when they were alone was enough to make Mingyu crumble and apologize – even if he had done nothing wrong.

“What are you talking about?” the bed dips, and Mingyu feels Minghao’s weight crawl across the wide piece of furniture. A warm body makes itself known beside Mingyu’s thigh, and it takes all of Mingyu’s self-control to not lurch forwards and grab Minghao. Pull him close and hug him until the other boy stops struggling and maybe even leaning forwards to press a kiss on his–

“My name,” Mingyu says before he could get too caught up in his thoughts.

“Your name?” Minghao’s head pops into view now, the previous exasperated expression on his face now replaced with a confused one.

“Yeah,” Mingyu says, shrinking away from Minghao’s questioning gaze. He feels stupid now, like the little selfish kid Minghao always said he was, but the other boy doesn’t let it go.

“Your name,” Minghao repeats again, coming closer. “Kim Mingyu?” he tries, and Mingyu can’t help but smile at the cute look on Minghao’s face as he tries to piece together what was wrong. “Mingyu, I can’t read minds. You have to help me here.”

“I don’t like it,” Mingyu rolls onto his side, arms reaching out wildly for a pillow, only to have Minghao pick one up lightly and place it in between Mingyu’s arms for the other boy to hug and hide his face in. “When you call me that.”

“Call you what?” Minghao leans closer, until he’s practically laying on top of Mingyu. Only a small space separates the two, and Mingyu is fairly sure Minghao’s lips are hovering above his ear. The mere thought sends shivers down Mingyu’s spine. “You’re going to have to speak up.”

“ _My prince_ ,” Mingyu says finally, loosening his hug on the pillow so Minghao could hear him better. “I don’t like it when you call me that. It’s too formal.”

“I’m supposed to be formal,” Minghao says, sitting back on his heels, and tilting his head to the side like an animal. “I’m your servant.”

“No, you’re _not_ ,” Mingyu wails, jolting up. He throws the pillow to the side in lieu of grabbing Minghao’s hands and pulling the other boy closer. Minghao falls forwards with a squeak, and Mingyu maneuvers them until they’re comfortably resting on each other on top of a nest of pillows and blankets. “You’re my friend, my best friend.”

“Mingyu,” Minghao says warningly, despite the soft grip he has on Mingyu’s waist.

“No,” Mingyu shakes his head childishly, he looks down at Minghao, at the other boy’s fluffy hair and wide eyes, and notes the slightly scared glint in his orbs. It causes Mingyu to sigh. The taller male leans forwards to rest his forehead against Minghao’s and pouts. “I don’t want this. I want to go back.”

“You can’t,” Minghao whispers. “You’re all grown up now Mingyu. We can’t, we can’t be like how we were before.”

“Why _not_ ,” Mingyu shakes from side to side, throwing a small tantrum that brings a smile onto Minghao’s face. The mere sight of Minghao’s lips curling up causes a wave of happiness to course through Mingyu’s body. Mingyu had made hundreds, if not thousands of people smile before, but this was different. It was his favourite thing in the world, Mingyu couldn’t think of anything better than the feeling he got whenever he managed to make Minghao wholeheartedly smile or laugh. No one else could have such a beautiful, perfect grin. Nobody could compare to the musical tones that made up Minghao’s little giggles. Nothing would ever be remotely on the same level. At least not to Mingyu.

“Because,” Minghao sighs, voice growing exasperated from the fact that they’ve had this conversation many, _many_ times before, and Mingyu’s heart aches at the sound. The last thing he ever wanted to do – though he somehow managed to do it quite often – was to make Minghao sad. “You’re a prince, I’m a servant. An ‘assistant’ if you really want to go there. We were friends as kids, and we’re friends now, but things have changed. You have responsibilities Mingyu, so do I, and we have to keep to them. We can’t be ignorant anymore.”

“I’m a prince,” Mingyu says, raising his head, and looking deeply into Minghao’s eyes, causing the other boy to shift uncomfortably. “But I’m not _the_ prince,” Minghao rolls his eyes at the parallel, “so I can do what I want. All I do is talk to people Minghao, it doesn’t matter if I tend to like to talk and spend my time with one person.”

“But that _one person_ is not a noble,” Minghao sighs. “I’m not anything Mingyu, even if you want to just sit here for the rest of your life and hold me hostage doesn’t mean you _can_. You _know_ that, why can’t you just–”

“Because I don’t _want_ to!” Mingyu replies, voice bordering between a whine and a cry. Pulling Minghao towards him roughly, the other boy somehow manages to press even closer to Mingyu’s chest. Wrapping on arm around Minghao’s hips, Mingyu preens at how well Minghao melts into his side before bringing his other hand up to play with the nape of Minghao’s neck. The sensation causes Minghao to whimper slightly, always sensitive around the neck area.

“I don’t want to,” Mingyu clarifies, leaning back down to Minghao’s eye level. “I love you,” he says simply, and the sharp intake of Minghao’s breath causes his to smile. “And I don’t care what anyone else says. I talked to father about it, told him I wouldn’t marry anyone, even if it was for political reasons. I told him that I would do all his political works, convince everyone to join his side with all my might, but there is _no way_ I’m getting married, because my heart is already taken.”

“Mingyu,” Minghao whines, face flushing beautifully at the cheesy words. The other boy squirms gently under Mingyu’s touch, but Mingyu just tightens his hold.

“No, you don’t understand Minghao,” Mingyu continues. “I _can’t_ marry anyone else. I’ll die. I’ll lose my voice. I don’t care what it is but if I marry someone else – if you leave my side, Minghao, Minghao I’d rather die.”

“You can’t,” Minghao says automatically. “You can’t die Mingyu. I won’t allow it.”

“Then you’re stuck with me because I’m not leaving,” Mingyu replies. “Dad rolled his eyes at me but Seungcheol hyung convinced him to just let me be for now. I think he still thinks I’ll come around later on in life but I won’t. Seungcheol hyung knows that, that’s why he talked to dad after I left. Like you said Hao,” Mingyu softens his voice, admiring the hopeful look in the other boy’s eyes. “I’m the youngest prince – disposable. It doesn’t really matter what I do, I’m not the main attraction.”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Minghao starts, only to have his words cut off by Mingyu’s lips. At the feeling of the other’s mouth on his, Minghao loses the ability to think. Whatever he had been about to say immediately flies out of his head as he pauses, just for a moment, and allows himself a little pleasure.

Mingyu’s lips are soft against his, obviously unmarred from any kind of work – typical of a spoiled little rich boy like Mingyu. But Minghao found it addicting, found the scent of Mingyu comforting and exhilarating at the same time – like a forbidden fruit. Which, in Minghao’s perspective, it was. It had been okay when they were kids, for them to act a little silly and teasing towards each other, but Minghao had noticed it. Began noting all the looks and glares the nobles and aristocrats gave him whenever he played with Mingyu. They didn’t like it. The thought of their golden prince being tainted by a commoner like him. It was only tolerable because he was to become Mingyu’s servant, and so Minghao was forced to realize the truth of his status.

He was a servant, treated better than a peasant, but a slave nonetheless. All he could do with the rest of his life was serve Mingyu and watch over him from behind. To keep a professional relationship with the closest person Minghao had ever had in his entire life, and watch while Mingyu got married and left him behind. It was painful at first, the thought of Mingyu no longer being only his. But Minghao learned to accept it. He _had_ to. Mingyu didn’t belong to him, no matter how many times Minghao called him ‘ _my_ prince’, because Mingyu was that. A prince. Of course, Minghao wanted more, it was only natural for them. They had been so close when they were kids, and theirs was a relationship that had always been destined for more. But Minghao was always the realist, he knew it wouldn’t work.

And so, he distanced himself. He spoke formally to Mingyu more often than not, referred to him by his original, official titles, and looked after him – not as a friend but as a servant. It hurt, every time Mingyu would pout or look at him in sadness and want when Minghao refused a hug or stood stiffly as Mingyu looped their arms together, but Minghao fought through the ache in his chest. He had to. Because Mingyu was childish. Because Minghao was always the more mature one. So Minghao had to lead Mingyu forwards, past the ignorant and innocent times they had together as children, and towards the reality of their future where Minghao was his servant, and nothing more.

But apparently, Mingyu was more childlike than Minghao had originally thought. The very thought of Mingyu bringing up their relationship to the king – the ruler of the _country_ for goodness sakes – caused Minghao to both laugh aloud and shake his head in shame at Mingyu’s confidence. He should have known the taller boy wouldn’t stand for it. He was always a little imp after all.

“You’re so stupid,” Minghao mutters against Mingyu’s lips as they pull apart, panting slightly as Mingyu lets a wide smile stretch across his face. “Stupid,” Minghao mummers again as Mingyu leans back, laying down on the bed. “So, so, _stupid_ ,” Minghao lets Mingyu pull him further up his chest, until his nose is resting in Mingyu’s collarbone and the other boy is running his fingers through his hair while his other hand rubs small circles on Minghao’s hipbone.

“Why am I stupid Hao?” Mingyu asks gently, breath puffing against Minghao’s scalp comfortingly.

“I was ready,” Minghao hiccups, tears of relief making his way onto his face without him knowing. “I had prepared myself and everything. I was ready to let you go.”

“I would never leave,” Mingyu says with conviction, causing Minghao to smile through his tears. “Never. I wouldn’t let _you_ leave.”

“Selfish,” Minghao accuses as Mingyu’s hand leaves his hair in order to wipe away his tears. “So, selfish. And childish. And ignorant. And _stupid_.”

“That’s me,” Mingyu gives Minghao another peck on the nose. “I can’t help it if I’m selfish, I’m going to keep you all to myself.”

“An idiot,” Minghao says again in wonderment as Mingyu laughs and lifts Minghao’s chin up to press their lips in another kiss. “I’m in love with an idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt/concept has always been in my head for a while now, I hope I conveyed it well. I really like the idea of this I don't know. Thought of it at like 2 AM because I couldn't sleep and it stuck with me.
> 
>   
> Hope you're smiling!  
> 
> 
>   
> ~ alateni  
> 


End file.
